New Beginnings
by Into-Your-Gravity
Summary: Tina and Mike finding each other once again, because everyone got a happy ending except them. Post-New Directions. Includes some slight Klaine. Quinn and Artie make minor appearances.


**Wow, first thing I've published in a long time. The first story, I've also written for Glee, so I hope people will actually read and tell me if its any good. I was so upset that Tike had such adorable moments in New Directions, but they didn't get back together! Everyone else is now with who they are supposed to be and its not fair because Tike was perfect during season 2 and 3. So this is them getting back together, like they should have. **

* * *

Its graduation day and Tina can hardly believe the day has come. She feels like crying for what may have been the 100th time that week, and as supportive as her friends are, she's positive they wouldn't be too thrilled about another Tina Cohen-cry session.

_I'm going to Brown! _ She thinks to herself. She _finally _made it. She's finally leaving Lima for good.

She feels as if she should be more excited, but she is a little disappointed she didn't get in. Sure, Brown is amazing, and a pretty big deal, but now she can't go to New York.

As frightening as the though was of heading off to the big city with no real plan, the thrill of not being tied to anything sounded kind of exciting. Tina had loved every bit of New York the last time they went for the Nationals competition; maybe she didn't crave it as much as Rachel or Kurt and Blaine, but she could still see herself there. Enjoying the city life, having a good time with her friends.

But now she was going to Providence, and who knows what would go on there. Could she handle the rigor of an Ivy League education? How would she manage having to make friends all over again? She feels lucky enough that she managed to make a few close ones before graduating.

She's not that far from New York though. She could easily make visits on weekends and holidays, if she wasn't swamped with work. And after confiding her worries in Quinn, the only other Ivy League student from Glee Club, she has at least one friend nearby who promises to visit and give her company.

Her only worry though is Mike. Now that Glee Club is dissolved, it's unlikely that there will be opportunities to see each other, especially since they haven't been as close as they used to be.

She should be over this guy, with whom she broke up with almost a year ago. This guy she barely sees, who's probably already moved on to some lovely city girl at his dance school in Chicago.

But Mike was her first love, her first everything. The first person she's cared so much about that it hurts just to think about it.

She loves Artie and Blaine very much, but her relationship with Artie wasn't really serious and they were better off being friends. And Blaine, well, that was obviously not going to happen. She's just glad that she has him as a bestie now.

She already regrets ending things with Mike, even if she needed senior year to figure everything out. She could have done that with him, maybe they could have worked out considering how often he had visited McKinley throughout the year.

She stands on the graduation stage, basking in the excitement of finishing high school and the praise of her friends after announcing her acceptance into Brown. She then scans the crowd for her beloved ex-boyfriend and manages to locate him.

They lock eyes and she gives him a shy smile. He smiles back, his face glowing with warmth, and she can tell that he's proud.

* * *

After the ceremony, all the Glee kids party at Rachel's house. (Her dads were more than happy to let the kids use their home as long as they didn't go wild, and having everyone there probably reminded them of the days when the group would hold club meetings to decide on set lists for competitions.)

She converses with Blaine and Sam, who seem eager to get to New York already. But soon Kurt grabs Blaine to go off and do who-know-what-engaged-people-do and Sam takes the opportunity to find Mercedes and (failingly) attempt to flirt with her.

"Hey Tina!" Artie calls, waving to his friend as he wheels himself over to where she is.

Tina smiles at him, grateful for the company as her two best friends are far out of sight.

"Hey Artie. Not that I'm trying to get you away, but shouldn't you be with Kitty?"

She wonders if that was the right question when his smile fades slightly.

"Well, I don't know if it would be awkward hanging around my ex-girlfriend right after we've broken up." He states nonchalantly, giving Tina a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." She says with utmost sincerity. She doesn't really know what else to say. She initially hadn't approved of their relationship, but it was clear that they (surprisingly) made each other happy, and she felt bad for Artie.

Artie shrugs. "Thanks but, I mean, it's not a bad break-up, just a practical one. She's still going to be in high school for two more years and I'm sure her plans for the future didn't really involve New York…so that's that."

Tina frowns. "They could have. You guys just didn't want to give it a try?"

"We were only together for a couple weeks; it seemed pointless to both of us to just continue that. I mean considering the fact that neither of us are too terribly depressed about it, I think we'll be better off just as friends." Artie replies calmly.

Tina nodded. "I get it I guess. Just, it'll still be weird to date someone else for a while, won't it?"

"Obviously." Artie agreed. "But not too bad. I mean we weren't like you and Mike. If you guys couldn't do the long-distance, I'm not sure Kitty and I could do it."

Tina laughs. "Just because Mike and I didn't-"

"Let's be real. You guys were together for two whole year without all the constant drama that Finn and Rachel, or Kurt and Blaine or anyone else I know had. If anyone could have made it, it was you two."

Tina frowns again. Artie was right. She could have tried harder. She should have. Everyone else had been messy with their love: Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine, and now they had all found their way back to each other.

If they could do it, why not she and Mike?

"Tina!" Artie's sudden outburst startles Tina out of her thoughts. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

"It's okay." She assures him quickly. "I just have to go-do something."

Despite being awfully vague, Artie obviously knows what "something" means. He smirks at his friend, while she rolls her eyes and walks away.

* * *

She leaves the dining hall to scout the living room, but cannot find Mike.

"Tina!" She turns to see Blaine walk towards her, dragging Kurt by his hand. Much to her amusement, the pair looks flustered, with Blaine's bowtie out of place, and Kurt's hair sticking up in odd places.

Tina resists the urge to point this out, and instead asks if they've seen Mike.

"I think I saw him in the kitchen." Kurt says.

As she walks by them, she hears Kurt whisper to Blaine, "Do you think its obvious?"

She smiles to herself before shouting to them, "oh it's obvious", without turning her back. Tina can only imagine their faces.

Thankfully, the only people in the kitchen are Mike and Quinn, so she won't have to dramatically drag him out of there.

"Hey!" Mike grins at her as she enters. She smiles at him and makes her way to the countertop, unsure of how to start.

"I'm going to find Puck." Quinn says suddenly, as if she can tell what's about to happen. Thank goodness, Quinn is intelligent enough to assess situations.

Tina _really _doesn't feel like asking Mike to come with her someplace alone. It feels too awkward.

"They're a sweet couple, aren't they?" Mike asks, obviously referring to Quinn and Puck.

"Yea. They always had something, but I guess it didn't work out for them until now. " She answers.

"Looks like everyone finally has their happy ending." Mike says, with a content sigh.

"I suppose."

There's a brief silence that follows. It's not completely uncomfortable. She's used to moments of silence between them. Even when they were dating, Tina had been perfectly content being in the same room without having to say a word.

"I tried to find you after graduation." Mike starts. "I couldn't really find you during the party. We didn't get much time to talk since I got back."

"Yea. I guess it's just been really overwhelming. I still feel like we let Mr. Shue down. Like we let Finn down." Tina admits.

Losing was pretty hard for all of them. Tina hadn't really let on how much. She felt especially bad for the underclassmen. The seniors had already had one national victory. Even though winning would have been a good way to finish senior year with a bang.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it. I heard you guys were great." Mike insists. "You especially. I'm glad you finally got the spotlight you deserve."

"Well, whenever I sing this much, we don't end up doing that well." She retorts.

"It's certainly not because of you. Your voice is beautiful."

Tina blushes but doesn't respond.

"Are you excited to go to Brown?" He asks, when he realizes she isn't going to speak again.

"I guess. It's terrifying, but I'm glad I get this opportunity." She answers, confused as to how he knew, when she's certain she hasn't told him yet.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. You're going to kick ass. I'm just surprised you didn't tell me." He sounds slightly hurt, and Tina feels guilty even though she's not obligated to tell him.

"I only got the news today, I was with Quinn when it happened so I ended up telling her before I called my parents. And then I told Blaine, Sam, and Artie since we were all together on stage and all." She insists. Its technically true, but she could have found Mike earlier and told him.

He nodded. "Yea Quinn mentioned. I heard you guys might be able to see each other more often."

She nods. "Quinn's probably the closest. I guess I could visit New York too, considering most of our friends will be there."

"Chicago's only a fourteen hour drive. I'm sure we could make time to visit." He teases.

She giggles. "I wouldn't exactly call that a short trip. But if you're willing to drive for that long then sure."

"Of course I would." He replies softly. "Anything for you."

She remembers the real reason she wanted to talk to Mike, and tenses up. She knows him well enough to know what he's thinking of when he's using that tone.

"Mike, I-"

Before she can say anything, he's kissing her, and she's kissing him back, and it's as if they never stopped doing this.

He finally breaks the kiss, and holds her gently while looking at her with all the tenderness in the world.

"Tina, I'm so in love with you and it's been killing me every day since you ended things. Every time I try to move on, I can only think of you."

She's so shocked and feels so stupid for doubting that their relationship wouldn't survive the long-distance.

"I know. We were going to try fixing things and we never did, and I've been missing you every day. I've just been too stubborn. I'm so sorry." She presses her forehead against his chest.

He kisses the top of her head, and says, "I should have fought harder. I just hope this means you want to try again."

She looks at him, trying not to cry. "Of course, of course, I love you so much." She presses her lips against him and he eagerly kisses back.

She's missed this for so long.

He grabs her hand and drags her to the living room, when they hear Rachel calling everyone for a toast.

It feels good to have the entire family back again, and mainly the most important person to her back in her life.

* * *

**Yay. The end. Please review and tell me how it was. I also resolved Wildebrams, because I think its implied they break up in the upcoming episode Tested, (not happy), but they at least deserve closure. Had some Quinn in there, because I can see them being such good friends and I have wanted this since they did I kissed a Girl with Rachel and Santana. So in my headcannon they become besties after Tina graduates because of their Ivy League connection. :) And of course the Klaine. No story is complete without it. Leave a REVIEW and please leave any questions/criticism and I answer them all! Tell me if I should write more Glee! **

**~Sirius **


End file.
